


december 11th: baby it's cold outside

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: colddan and phil find a compromise when the heating in the flat breaks
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	december 11th: baby it's cold outside

His feet are absolutely freezing. They’re actually always usually freezing, he reckons he has some lizard throwback in his blood because of his cold his hands and feet get, but today they’re extra freezing cold, to the point it feels like his toes might fall off.

The heating is broken. It’s probably always been broken but right now it’s really not working and the flat is starting to turn into some kind of ice block.

Dan’s not moving from the lump he’s morphed into under the bedcovers.

“I’m gonna  _ die _ if I go out there Phil!” He shrieks when Phil tugs at the blanket for him to get up.

Phil sighs. Dan has a point. The flat is probably cold enough to kill them both, only to be found by the repair man that’s coming over tomorrow as two blocks of six foot ice.

Staying in bed seems like a good idea but Phil’s bored of just doing nothing. It’s too cold outside to actually do anything and too cold inside to be productive. He doesn’t want to film, or even get dressed, but he wants to do something.

He looks at the Dan shaped lump that’s stopped wiggling around and an idea comes to him.

“Dan,” Phil says, nudging the lump with his knee. Dan responds in a long drawn out groan that has his voice cracking.

“Get your snuggliest pyjamas on and meet me in the lounge?” Phil says, jumping up off the bed.

He cringes when his feet hit the cold floor but he’s already grabbing a pair of woolly socks and shoving them over his feet.

Dan eventually pokes his head up out from under the covers. His hair is a mess, it’s shaggy and hanging over his eyes and despite the torture of the hair straightener he puts it through each day, it’s starting to curl a little at the ends.

Phil won’t tell him that though. He wants to enjoy it a little longer.

Dan’s looking at him through a pout. “I don’t have any snuggly pyjamas,” he tells him.

Phil’s rummaging through his drawers and grabbing what he deems will be good enough for his whiny boyfriend.

“Here,” he says, throwing across a pair of soft pjs. “Wear mine then.”

*

When Dan eventually emerges from the bedroom his hair has been re-straightened and he’s clad in Phil’s pyjamas. Phil smiles at him whilst Dan gives him a sleepy look.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks, rubbing at his eye with a knuckle.

Phil holds up one of the blankets. “Blanket fort,” he tells him with a shrug, like it’s a normal thing.

“Come help?”

Dan blinks at him for a moment before his face almost splits in half with a grin and he’s giggling uncontrollably.

Phil starts laughing too before he flaps the blanket at him.

“Don’t just stand there!” Phil tells him. “Grab the dining chairs and drag them over here.”

Dan’s still laughing as he picks up the chair and brings it over to where Phil’s stood in the living room. “Are you actually out of your mind?” He says setting it down.

Phil has a vision of blankets and pillows and movie marathons as Dan grabs the second chair.

“A little bit,” Phil tells him as he drapes one edge of the blanket over the back of one chair. It almost slips off but Dan’s tying it off and securing it as Phil moves to the other chair.

“We’ll need your mattress in here,” Dan tells him, nodding to the floor. “And do we have popcorn?”

Phil looks at him and smiles.

“Of course we have popcorn.”

*

A lot of manoeuvring and struggling later and their blanket fort has been completed. The inside is piled up with blankets and pillows and a few of the stuffed animals Dan has.

It’s cosy and warm and they settle into their nest of blankets as Phil sets his laptop up on their knees and starts up their Buffy marathon.

Phil snuggles in close beside Dan.

“Are you cold still?” He whispers.

Dan’s shoulder presses into his. “Not really. I’m actually really warm now. Maybe too warm.”

Phil snorts and elbows him in the ribs. “Shut up. You’re my space heater you’re not allowed out the fort now.”

Dan laughs before he gasps suddenly, sitting up with wide eyes.

Phil follows him. “What?” He asks before he sees what Dan’s looking at.

There, outside their window, is a downfall of snow. It’s not heavy and probably won’t settle over the city but it’s still beautiful.

Dan sits up on his knees. “Snow,” he says softly.

Phil looks at him. The dim light gives him a hazy orange glow, and the city of Manchester below them glows like embers as it becomes a blanket of white.

“It’s so pretty. I’ve never seen snow fall from so high up before,” Dan tells him in a quiet voice.

“It’s amazing,” Phil says in awe, and it is. He feels like he’s flying above the world as snow falls around him. But he’s warm and safe in here, he doesn’t have to brave the cold weather if he doesn’t want to.

He feels like this tiny living room in his tiny apartment is floating above the Earth, and right now it’s just them and this blanket fort that matter. In here, nothing can get them. Nothing big and scary and horrible. Everything inside this fort is warm and safe and it’s like their sanctuary against the world. It feels good.

He feels Dan’s hand slip into his, their fingers intertwine. Dan looks at him with a soft expression.

“Are you cold?” He asks.

Phil squeezes his hand. “No,” he tells him. “I don’t feel so cold anymore.”

“Good,” Dan grins at him. “Because me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
